Sick Day
by KaylaMicael
Summary: Mickey/Minnie fluff story; please Read and Review!


Minnie fluffed up her hair bow and straightened her dress. She would have to leave soon for her date with Mickey, but she wanted to make sure she looked nice.

To be honest, she was getting a little concerned… it was almost one already, and she hadn't heard from him since last night. Then, as she headed downstairs, her phone rang. Minnie's face brightened and she hurried over to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked eagerly.

"H… hi y', Minnie…" Her concern quickly returned at how Mickey sounded; his breathing was raspy and his voice was hoarse and tired. "I'm real sorry, Min, but I…" He broke off with a rough cough, and then continued. "I think I'm gonna have t' rain check for today."

Minnie frowned as she heard more coughing. "That's okay Mickey, but… are you all right?" Mickey cleared his throat, which didn't seem to help much, and then responded.

"I'm fine… just got a bit of flu. Nothing that…" He coughed again. "That won't go away in a few days." Minnie smiled sadly. She was glad it wasn't serious, but she still hated the idea of him feeling bad, and couldn't help being a little worried anyway.

"I'll be right over," she said. Mickey sighed on the other line.

"I don't wanna impose on y', Minnie. I'll be okay…" Minnie interrupted, sternly but gently.

"Don't argue with me, Mickey Mouse. If I said the same thing, would you not come?" A raspy chuckle came from the other end of the phone.

"Course I wouldn't. Y' know, you're pretty stubborn sometimes." Minnie couldn't help giggling at his words.

"Have to… I've got a stubborn guy. Sit tight and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mickey coughed again. "If you insist, Min…"

"I do," she said softly. "See y' soon, baby," After hanging up the phone, she quickly changed out of her dress into jeans and a t-shirt and exchanged her pumps for sneakers. Even if her boyfriend wasn't extremely sick, she still wanted to be there to help him through it.

Soon Minnie was ready to go and headed out to her car. She reached his house within fifteen minutes. She knocked on the door, and after a few minutes, a rough cough came from inside and Mickey opened the door.

His face was slightly flushed, his eyes dull and tired, and he shivered at the breeze. The brave face he was clearly putting on despite his ill appearance tugged her heart.

"Sorry…" he started, but Minnie placed a hand on his arm and steered him back inside toward the couch, sitting him down.

"None of that," she told him gently. "I wanted to come. C'mon, lie down and rest." As he lay back, she sat down beside him and felt his forehead.

"Oh, dear…" she sighed sadly. "You're hot." Mickey gave her a little grin.

"You look pretty cute yourself, Min," he joked, and then shivered slightly. Minnie smiled back, then took the blanket on the couch and drew it up to his chest, making sure he wouldn't be too warm.

"Very funny," she said, stroking his head. "Now just take it easy and I'll get some Tylenol, okay?"

Mickey smiled again, looking a little sad. "Sorry for this, Min…" But before she could respond, he gently squeezed her hand. "But I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

Minnie smiled lovingly and leaned closer, but found herself stopped by his hand on her chest.

Mickey looked regretful. "Sorry, Minnie… but y' might catch it." Minnie grinned sheepishly; this was one of the times he had more sense than her.

"How about this instead?" She kissed the tips of her fingers, and then touched them to his nose. Mickey chuckled and squeezed her hand again.

"That's fine," he said softly. "Thanks, doll." Minnie smiled and patted his hand.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'll be right back."

Mickey smiled after her as she headed to the kitchen. They'd been to each other's house so many times that it was like a second home.

He felt a little guilty, but he knew Minnie would never pass up helping someone who was injured or sick and he'd do the same for her, even though he definitely wasn't as good at it. Besides, her company was always nice.

Soon he heard her voice call from the other room, slightly scolding. "Mickey, there's barely any food here." Now it was his turn to grin sheepishly.

"Yeah… I, uh, did go shopping, but I…" He broke off with a few coughs, and by the time he looked up, Minnie walked back in with the Tylenol and some water.

"You bought just cheese again, didn't you?" she asked, raising a brow.

The sheepish look on his face as he swallowed the capsules was answer enough.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Minnie teased, shaking her head in mock despair.

Mickey shrugged. "I'm not really hungry anyway," he said hoarsely, smiling slightly at her. Minnie smiled back, even though she hated seeing him like this.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, then?" she asked gently. "I'm sure it'll help."

He coughed again before nodding. "Okay…" he murmured, closing his eyes. Minnie placed her hand in his and sat beside him until he dozed off.

Slipping her hand free, the female mouse stood, careful not to wake her sleeping companion. She went to her purse and pulled out the thermos of soup she'd brought with a self satisfied smile.

Mickey would most likely be hungry later, and Minnie had learned a long time ago that it was best to plan ahead with him. She took the thermos into the kitchen, then got a cool, wet washcloth and returned to the living room.

Over the next few hours she sat beside Mickey as he slept, trying to cool him down further with the washcloth and frowning in concern whenever he coughed or shivered in his sleep.

As the latter grew less frequent, Minnie moved over and checked his forehead. She smiled; his fever wasn't as high as before, and his breathing was clearer. A small smile came to his face and he nestled against her hand; Minnie couldn't help giggling as she moved her hand to his cheek.

"Love you too, Mickey," she whispered.

A while later Mickey stirred and stretched his legs as he woke. He realized that it was starting to get dark outside, and then saw Minnie smile at him and immediately smiled back as he sat up.

"Sorry, Mins… didn't think I'd be out that long." She walked over and sat on the couch.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I like watching you sleep. You look cute." At his skeptical look she giggled and tickled one of his ears.

"You're cute even when you're sick and a total mess." He chuckled drily.

"Thanks… I think." She laughed and felt his forehead again, then smiled at him.

"The fever's down… feeling better?" Mickey stretched again and grinned.

"A lot, actually." As if to back up his words, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten much all day. Minnie grinned and hopped off the couch.

Mickey pushed himself into a sitting position and started to get up to follow, but she stopped him.

"Wait here," she said. "Be right back!"

Minnie hurried eagerly into the kitchen and picked up the thermos. She smiled; the contents were still nice and hot. As she got two large mugs out of the cupboard, a voice came from the doorway.

"Hey, where'd y' get that?" Minnie turned and shook her head good naturedly. Mickey was standing there, cocking his head curiously. She poured some soup into each mug, walked over and handed him one.

"I figured you'd get hungry, and with your shopping history…" she shrugged. Mickey gazed at her, then reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You're the best, Min. Y' know that, don't y'?" Minnie giggled and walked him back to the couch, sitting beside him.

"If I am, it's because you make me the best," she said sweetly. Mickey quickly lowered his head and took a sip from his mug to hide his blush.

"Aw, gosh…" Minnie giggled again, and then frowned when he coughed again.

"Are you all right?" she asked, rubbing his back. Mickey smiled and patted her arm.

"Fit as a fiddle," he replied. "Just one that has t' cough a lot." Minnie chuckled a little at that and hugged him gently.

"Oh, sweetie… you know I just worry about you." Mickey hugged her back, being careful not to breathe on her too much.

"Yeah, I know. But I promise I'll get better as fast as I can." He drew back. "Why don't we find something to do?" Minnie thought for a moment, then jumped up, smiling

"You know what we should do?" she asked eagerly. "We should watch _**Titanic**_!"

Mickey cocked a brow and watched as she hurried over to his TV and dug out the DVD. Minnie always seemed to make an excuse to watch that movie when they were together.

"What is it with you and _**Titanic**_?" he asked. To be honest, he liked it too, mainly because it gave him an excuse to cuddle with her. Minnie put the movie in then sat back down beside him, looking slightly annoyed.

"Mickey Mouse, do you have no romance in your soul? This is one of the greatest romantic films ever made!" Mickey shifted uneasily and took another sip from the mug.

"Yeah, but we can never sit through it without gettin' all mushy. Not that I don't wanna get mushy," he added quickly. "I just don't wanna get you sick too." Minnie smiled, touched by his concern.

"Well… we could just stick to snuggling," she said coyly, nudging his bare foot with hers and batting her eyes. "I think you look well enough to snuggle…" Unable to resist her sweet, teasing look, Mickey set down his mug and lifted the blanket.

"If you say so, doctor…"

Minnie smiled widely and joined him under the blanket, snuggling up next to him. The two mice sipped from their mugs as the movie began. Mickey chuckled, and Minnie looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"I was just thinkin'… I guess I didn't have t' cancel that date after all." Minnie smiled back.

"Oh, so this is a date?" Mickey tickled her leg with his foot.

"I believe a date's defined as spending enjoyable time with someone special, and I know that's what I'm doin' right now," he said softly.

Minnie giggled and nuzzled under his chin. "Me too, baby," she sighed happily.

The couple snuggled together lovingly as the film played, and by the time the Titanic was pulling out, they'd completely forgotten about the original date they'd planned.


End file.
